BtVS: The End
by Leni
Summary: S4. Buffy's worst nightmare is coming true. Puffy's POV. You must read


"This can't be the end"   
The thought revolves around my mind over and over...  
  
I guess I lost my chance to tell Riley how much I love him. How much I thank him for staying and loving me. I hope Giles can get the next Slayer to protect Dawn... though I doubt he could. Mum will be so distressed and poor Dawn. She knows nothing about herself...  
  
I really try to free myself but they have me pinned to the floor. I'm not match for them. Every cell of my body seems to burn. I have never felt so helpless in my whole life. Ok, maybe when I died or when I had to kill Ang.... NO! I'm SO not thinking about him. I try to concentrate on what's occurring around me. I struggle against my captors but their grip is too strong. Too strong for a vampire or even for these four. Magick. I sense it. Magick has weakened me or strengthened them. I don't know and I really don't care.  
  
Now they have me chained to the wall. They are many of them surrounding me. They are taking no chances. Not that I could blame them, it's not for nothing that I've survived for so long. Guess all has its end... A voice interrupts my musings. It's the leader. Such an arrogant creep. I can smell his pride along with other things I'd rather not think about. He is rambling about power and vengeance. As if I care.   
  
Everything is wrong here. Someone should be at the rescue. Someone always has. Guess I've cheated my fate too many times already. Riley and the others are patrolling at the other side of town. Giles is researching our new nemesis in the shop. There's no way out. Nobody is coming and it's so difficult to stay awake...  
  
I stop struggling. It's no use. I'm only wasting my energy. My mind is so fuzzy. What's happening? *He* should be already here! Snap out of it, Summers. He is not coming back. Everybody knows it. You made sure of it. I wonder if Riley would feel me passing away. Maybe. He should, 'cause he loves me, doesn't he? He may be acting a little weird but hey, I'm not the perfect girlfriend either.  
  
Who am I kidding? He won't be the one who feels something. Oh, he WILL cry and mourn when... if they find me, but he won't *feel* anything. Maybe Angel will tell them so they won't wonder where I am. Oh no! Here is he again. How come I can't even die without him in my thoughts? Staying in my dreams should be enough. I wonder what is he d...   
  
WHAT!  
  
The creep at my side is telling me what a wonderful ally I will become. I begin struggling again. They are SO not turning me. I don't want to die; but I'd be damned if I let them turn me into a soulless beast.  
  
He is looking at me like I piece of meat... Guess I am. I try to free myself, to make it difficult for them. He mumbles a word and suddenly I can't move a single muscle.   
  
At least I know *he* will kill 'me'. He loves me enough to do it if necessary. Guess it goes both sides. Maybe they could cast that curse again... No... He won't let them. I wouldn't.  
  
He won't make me "live" without happiness. As if I could be happy again... Oh yeah, I am happy with Riley. Oops, guess I forgot. Anyway, maybe Willow could remove that clause. She has more power now. I wonder if she...  
  
OH GOD!  
  
This isn't happening! I'm not seeing his head nearing my neck! Gods! I haven't told him how much I need him. I LOVE him. The last thing I know is the feeling of his fangs piercing my skin before I pass out.  
  
(AN: The part you've just read is about ANGEL. Do you really think *I* would have her even *thinking* about Riley now?.)  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
"Wake up, Buffy, please."  
  
The voice keeps getting louder as I regain consciousness. Dawn. My bed. My room. What is she doing here? What am I doing here? I raise my hands to my neck and suddenly feel a scar. I relax. Angel's. It hasn't faded... Angel.  
  
"... and I came upstairs to tell you Will was at the phone and you kept moaning and trashing around and you wouldn't wake up and... You scared me"  
  
I note the tearful eyes of my 'sister' and hug her fiercely. I don't know why. I only felt like it. I release her and repeat the only word I've caught from her babbling.  
  
"Willow..."  
  
"Yes. She is waiting."  
  
"Ok. Thanks, sis" I guess that since I still have the 'memories' she still feels like my little sister.  
  
I have to speak seriously with Willow. Why haven't I thought about it before? She has improved, why wouldn't she change the curse just a little. She even has Tara and Anya to help her. It can't be THAT difficult. Oh well. Guess these are the kind of things a near-death dream-experience can make you realize.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
***Sorry if it wasn't the end you waited for. I just couldn't bring myself to kill her. Feedback, please.*** 


End file.
